Loved And Lost
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Rowena needs to choose between the love she has for her betrothed or the love she has for her school.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ****Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1021

Title: Loved And Lost

Warnings: violence, stereotypical beliefs.

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: 10–11 inch: Write about a Slytherin character.

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 5: Muggle Studies -Task 3 - Prompt: Write about someone taking a risk for something (or someone) they love.

Yearly:

Prompt 263 [Dialogue] "They made their choice, I made mine. Now you have to make yours, because I'm leaving with or without you."

Word 3 [Word] Bloodshed

* * *

Salazar was sitting across the chessboard from Rowena. Although his mind wasn't on his betrothed or the match, her blue eyes were shining with excitement. She was wearing blue robes with gold detailing. Salazar didn't often play chess against her since she was the best and wasn't above rubbing their defeat in their faces. He wasn't sure, but he felt like the end was coming, and one way or another, he needed to be ready if they rose up against him.

His thoughts went to the last meeting they had about the students that would be allowed at Hogwarts when he claimed that Magical learning should remain within Wizarding families. His theory was that Muggles had no place in their world, as he had no place in theirs.

Again, his voice was dismissed and overruled by the other three founders, including the woman he was to marry.

The rain was pouring outside the window, making the glass stain with their breath. Salazar's eyes flickered from the board back to the window. It felt like the rainstorm was symbolizing a change that was about to come.

That night he snuck into the girls' bathroom on the third floor, hiding a small snake underneath his cloak. He spoke to the basilisk in a soft hiss, calming the creature, so it didn't wriggle around too much. He hissed to the tap, opening it with his skill. The one none of the other founders had, so they would never find the creature. He still heard the rain outside until he stepped into the tunnel that led to the lair he created for this little beauty.

He put the basilisk down, telling him to live inside the pipes and wait until Salazar's successor came to release him, and purge the school of the Muggle-borns.

"My time is coming when they will chase me from the school," he hissed to the snake. "One day, you will help me complete my noble mission." He left the snake inside the chamber, with plenty of room for him to grow. He bid the beast farewell and left the room, making sure not to get spotted, leaving the bathroom.

* * *

The next meeting of the founders, Salazar sat content, knowing what was to come. This rift between him and the rest had come about and was taking its toll. The relationship between him and Rowena had become strained. He loved her, but the time would come when she needed to choose- him or them.

"I once again propose to keep Muggleborns from joining the school," Salazar said.

Helga huffed. "You cannot judge what you don't understand," she said.

"He that breaks a thing to find out what it is has left the path of wisdom," Rowena added, softly, as if she wanted to stay out of it. Sometimes she wished she could let it go.

"You once again defy me, Ro?" Salazar said, his voice laced with menace.

"Some things are worth getting your heart broken for," she replied. Something inside her was telling her this was the final stand, and she needed to choose between love and what was right.

In his anger, he set the dining room table aflame, causing the founders to jump, and Godric to dismiss the flames as quickly as they came.

"Why are you such a pyromaniac?" Godric asked.

"Afraid of a little old fire, old friend?" Salazar replied haughtily. The smoke from the fire caused Rowena's lungs to tighten up, and she started coughing before the window was opened to clear out the smoke.

"I've never been your friend, Salazar," Godric said with menace. It was clear if they weren't careful, there would be magical bloodshed that fateful day.

"Don't say anything, Salazar. Remember your karma," Rowena tried to interject between fits of coughs.

"Get Rowena to the hospital wing," Godric said, aiming his wand at Salazar. "But first, the matter at hand, all in favour of the exile of Salazar Slytherin."

"I hope you understand, I'm too tense to pretend I like you," he said to Godric.

He raised his hand in the air, urging the ladies to do the same. Helga also raised her hand. Although Rowena remained without her hand up, the majority had spoken, and there was nothing to be done. He stormed out, causing a racket as he stomped down the hallway to collect his things.

Rowena suspected this wouldn't be the final showdown, and there would be a duel between the men before Salazar left. He wouldn't go quietly.

Salazar came to see Rowena in the hospital wing. The smoke inhalation had caused some reaction from her. His manner was brisk towards her, and he thought she could have done more, it was clear.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice lowered and softened a fraction. Rowena nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She felt like this was the time she would need to show what was in her heart.

"They made their choice, and I made mine. Now you have to make yours because I'm leaving with or without you," Salazar said. He was looking at her with his piercing green eyes.

"You're leaving our home?" Rowena asked.

"You heard them, this isn't my home anymore, and if you are to be my wife, it isn't yours either." He snapped impatiently. So this was what it came to, their last goodbye.

"I'm staying, I love this place," she said boldly.

"More than me?" He tried one last time.

"Yes," she whispered. "More than anything."

He left her bedside, never glancing back. She became violently ill after the wake of the chaos, knowing the child growing inside her was the one that caused her sickness.

She placed her hand on her stomach. "Hold on, my dear Helena, I will stay strong for you," she whispered into the night. She was with child, a child without a man in her day and age. She wouldn't be safe. Above everything, she needed the protection of the castle once the child arrived. She only dared hope that her daughter wouldn't take after her father - the only man she ever loved - Salazar Slytherin.


End file.
